legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
La Folia Rihavein (CIS Productions)
In construction. Don't edit. La Folia Rihavein is the princess of Aldegyr Kingdom on Europe. She is the eldest daughter of Lucas and the daughter of Kanon. She was pursued by Magnus Craft, a terrorist organization because they wanted to kidnap her a hostage to require all the money from her Real family. She becomes Katarina's best friend in her childhood and Katarina becomes her best friend too. She is a very rich princess, but like Katarina, she had a tragic past and hates to be a princess. Appearance La Folia is a beautiful girl with clear, sky- blue eyes and long white-silver hair. She carries a medium-sized curse pistol with a knife attachment, similar to that of a bayonet, and appears to be a very skilled shooter with it. She wears a jacket-like trench coat, with a white button-up shirt and black skirt. She is seen wearing a blue pendant gemstone with red ribbons, possibly indicating her royalty status. She also has golden chains looped around her left shoulder. Personality La Folia seems to be quite a cheerful young woman who is also quite friendly with everyone arounder her. She is considered a mother to Katarina since La Folia always is protecting and educating due of her childish actions. La Folia is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. She studies hard because when her grades drop, she receives less financial support from her relatives. She is a member of the Handicrafts Club and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Katarina (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer). She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She has an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios, such as portraying herself as a futuristic and highly destructive robot in an assignment asking a student "How do you see yourself in the future?". La Folia likes Asian flower print clothing and comedies. While she does eat some normal food, La Folia cooks and eats unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time. La Folia has demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Katarina, as she is able to tell what kind of driving force is pushing someone. She additionally has a crush on Katarina and later falls in love with her after years together. She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Katarina, such as the ability to detect Katarina by scent, sense her ExKrieg Force even when masked by the Visored, and an awareness of what mood Katarina is in, sensing her feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Katarina getting hurt. She is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of Katarina form in many aspects but their strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. She is shown to be soft, loyal and caring to her friends and even to people she don't know. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She thinks of Katarina as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls and boys are around her, becoming a totally different person when she sees her and other girls and boys together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, La Folia tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls and boys flirt with Katarina and become very violent and aggressive. However like Katarina, she refuses to kill other people, be they villains or Balam Alliance soldiers. She is not proud of her family's name and she does not like being seen as Rihavein Family. She enjoys teasing Katarina by putting her awkward situations, she does it to see the soft Katarina's face in embarrassment, however that never worked because Katarina has no sense of shame, but at the same time makes it clear that Katarina is hers, and she does not want to share her at all. She has always been like that since she grew up with Katarina, La Folia grew up herding Katarina and therefore proves very protective about her, this due to the fact that she might consider herself a mother or because she loves Katarina as a lover, or perhaps both, something like: "I know all about you. I took care of you. So I will be my only mine." There is a great possibility that she is a less cruel Yandere version. She has no problem in seeing Katarina naked or less her own body to Katarina, however, she is used to that, since they grew up together. Also unlike Katarina, La Folia has shame feelings. She's ashamed to have her body exposed to other women or men, Katarina is the only person she has this neutrality. She is also very protective about Katarina, she feels as though Katarina is a stupid-cute girl who don't like nothing but fight others people and she felt that she has the responsability to take care of her. They ended up becoming good friends because of it, Katarina was the first friend to La Folia and La Folia was the first friend to Katarina. La Folia was raised by a drunken rich father and a abusive ignorant mother, who always argued and beat La Folia since her childhood. Katarina grew up being bullyned due to her red hair and lived isolated from people of her own age, and La Folia was seized inside her castle and was prevented from playing with other children, she was kept inside her castle throughout her life. She received tuition from private teachers so she didn't needed go to school. Her parents were very protective about her about other people, but they don't protected her from themselves. Because of her father's work, he lived too stressed and drank to calm down, and beat his wife and La Folia everyday. Her mother was also stressed and cashed her anger on La Folia. La Folia grew literally isolated from the outside world and was physically abused by own parents everyday, and this caused her to acquire hatred of her parents. She possessed money but not possessed happiness and grew up without friends. Over the years, La Folia was starting to get angry to have hatred for being a princess. She never wanted to be a princess because that was boring; someone with a lot of money, being forced to marry men she did not know and stay sign papers of her kingdom in a table for days and nights. She also began to hate money because money has corrupted her father and all around her spoke that money bought everything, but she always found it annoying. La Folia was never violent or arrogant as Katarina, she is considered another counterpart to Katarina; Katarina is a poor, violent, arrogant girl who grew up being bullyned and La Folia is a rich girl, educated, sophisticated and grew up being loved by everyone, but that does not change the fact that both suffered in their childhood. Appearances LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline Sword of Kings AA Sword of Kings Saga 0nd Sword of Kings Saga 1nd Sword of Kings Saga 2nd Sword of Kings Saga 3nd Sword of Kings Saga 4nd Sword of Kings Saga 5nd Sword of Kings Saga 6nd Sword of Kings Saga 7nd Sword of Kings Saga 8nd Sword of Kings Saga 9nd Sword of Kings Saga 10nd Sword of Kings Saga 11nd Sword of Kings Saga 12nd Sword of Kings: Rise of Fire Sword of Kings: Lost Memories Sword of Kings: Central Fiction Sword of Kings: Dead or Alive Sword of Kings: Bullet Train Sword of Kings: Tokyo Express Sword of Kings: Overlord Sword of Kings: Hoppo-chan! Sword of Kings: A Vengeance to Westcott Sword of Kings: The Final Countdown Sword of Kings: Crises on Earth Abilites & Skills La Folia is one of the deadliest fighters in the history of her family, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled. She is an expert in combat and teachers Katarina martial art, she is even more skilled then Katarina. There are only a few other humans characters, such as Shepard and Shiro Emiya, that can hold their ground, or at least be a match against her in combat. In moments when she has "Whitman fever" she pretty much defeat anything in sight. She is also a expert in weapons, having knowledge of all types of weapons already created. Her weapons of choice is a Real Beretta 92FS's; which are made out of stainless steel and had its barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" each (the 5.9" is the combat MOD barrel) and also adapted for silencers. It's engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass", as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Her 92FS's were also used for melee combat at some point in her fight against Ginji. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed "One Shot" by the denizens of Roanapur. However, La Folia has been seen using a variety of other firearms. Relationships Friends Katarina Couteau, Kanon, Ironhide, William Lenox, William Bill Fower, Tamae Okamine, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Ink, Wan, Katara, Star Butterfly, Garnet, Karen Nora Mathers, Bismarck, Aang, Cynthia, Kirika Akatsuki, Yishino Fujineta, Agumon, Sailor Moon, Korrina, Eren Jeager, Ash Ketchum, Master Yoda, Skyla, Shining Armor, Mikasa Ackerman, Brock, Padme Amidala, Tony Stark, Black Widow, Black Cat, Sven, Eve, Nick Fury, Astro Boy, Amethyst, Yamai Sisters, Ashley Williams, Kirito, Asuna, Asuka Langley, Ashe, Angie Hinomoto, Ashe, Blossom, Bulat, Quasimodo, Bulkhead, Buttercup, Cecil Sudo, Chi Chi, Jaco, C-3PO, Byakuya Kuchiki, Dawn, EDI, Elesa, Erica Blandili, Fa Mulan Enemies Her parents, Asajj Ventress, Lucemon, Admiral Aikanu, Yokai, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Darth Hades, Satan, Leohart, Fallen Hana, Riff Tompson, Count Dooku, Magneto, Turbo, Grings Kodai, Mr. Freeze, Joker, Poison Ivy, Mojo Jojo, Aizen Sosuke, Grimjow, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Airachnid, Admiral Zhao, Aggregor, Black Manta, Vilgax, Black Knight, Blackfire, Bojack, Cooler, Giovanni, Colonel Muska, The Lich, Ice King, Triggers Hell, Sith Empire, Raven Tail Empire, DEM Empire, Thrax, Akihiro Kurata, Dark Tohka, Heroinebrine, Hilda, Herobrine Goals *'To become free from her family' *'Find a regular job instead to be a ruler' *'Free all people enslaved by Balam Alliance' *'Kill Edgar F Caroll' *'Destroy Leohart' *'Stay with Katarina forever' *'To marry Katarina' *'To defeat DEM and its Droid Army' *'Arrest Minerva Liddell' *'To save the multiuniverse' *'Have a happy life alongside her friends' Theme Song Quotes Gallery yi03542514c32b638939faed049aff6d3c.jpg yistrike-the-blood-14-06.jpg yi87955.jpg yi241601.jpg yiLa_Folia_Rihavein.png yi4b1c9f3e245eca02ec2eb445c25ce07e.jpg yiStrike the Blood Rihavein La Folia Cute Calling Render.png yiomasuzu_natsukawa_by_tempestdh-d5tgcor.png|La Folia with 13 years old yi0i1UM3E.jpg yistrike_the_blood_la_folia_rihavein_kakoii_maid_png_by_otakurenders_service-d7ek9qb.png 15fed9a20cf431ad9e001d504836acaf2fdd9856.jpg 408px-StB_Vol_3_p178.jpg 712938-strike_the_blood_11_large_18.jpg 19406263f6246b6025f6ea1de8f81a4c500fa2ac.jpg 1387629607408.jpg A47252b5c9ea15ce0d23be60b5003af33b87b257.jpg D53.jpg Fecbbbb7d0a20cf4657aa0b675094b36adaf99be.jpg La_folia_1.jpg La_Folia_2.jpg La_Folia_3.jpg La_Folia_4.jpg La_Folia_5.jpg La_Folia_6.jpg La_Folia_7.jpg La_Folia_8.jpg La_Folia_9.jpg La_Folia_10.jpg La_Folia_11.jpg P095.jpg Princes_La_Folia_Rihavein.jpg Strike-the-Blood-OVA1-44a.jpg tumblr_mzgt9zWAZf1svfppko4_500.gif striketheblood-11.jpg 10330355_309332482551925_7321558238169781126_n.jpg 10352342_377777115707461_7452067025335107406_n.jpg 10405362_392048700946969_7468834642413146442_n.jpg 10609500_408887155929790_2555779655735936856_n.jpg 10845934_408888222596350_6909155652545865408_n.jpg 11873752_524019047749933_6239778421621375366_n.jpg sample-19598a0d6a31aca91ca70f993bdded74.jpg sample-a66e9fae859163b6f7e81bd464a9a63d.jpg Trivia *She is 17 years old in the original plot. *She confirmed to be a lesbian when she confess her feeling to Katarina after years together. *She is very protective over Katarina. *She likes fantasy and magic. *She hates herself very much for born in a real family, she even make jokes to some heroines who wants to become a princess: "Stupid. Princess is not that cool life style but a annoying life style. Rich, many men on your foot and very loved. But this is so stupid. You pass your days in your room sign papers and is isolated from the world. If you want to become a princess... then I give my post to your with pleasure". Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Girly Girl Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Action Heroines Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Woobies Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reality Saver Category:Rich Heroes Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Sane Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Gun Users Category:Guile Hero Category:Descendants Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Funniest Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters who are Homosexual Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Apprentices Category:Amazons Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Loners Category:Badass Normal Category:Pacifists Category:Envious Characters Category:Outcast Category:Nature Lovers Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:Pure Good Category:Good Counterparts Category:Strategists Category:Dude Magnet Category:Swordsmen Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Kids who have matured Category:Guest Stars Category:Violently Protective Girlfriend Category:Animal Lover Category:Rich Villains Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Daughter of Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Humans Category:Girlfriends Category:Villain's Crush Category:Badass Princess Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Abuse Victims Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Survivalists Category:Peace Seekers Category:Fettered Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Students Category:Raizen High School Category:Mentors Category:Ladettes Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in Love with Katarina Couteau Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Broken Bird Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine